Origins: The Metal Piece
by King Of No Nation
Summary: What happens when a young genius manages to replicate an advanced version of Tony Stark's armor? Find out here as we follow through the eyes of young genius Twila Michaels, the powerful Titanium Warrior! (Part of Origins Series)
1. Chapter 1

**All right! I've been meaning to write this up for a while now, years at this point. Originally, this story was published under the title of: His Child: The Titanium Warrior by coccacola99. If you like the story, make sure to send her a quick thanks! This character is one that I saw great potential in and hope to give the justice it deserves.**

 **Now, for the wonderful story of Twila Michaels the Titanium Warrior.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"ELISA, deploy suit," I commanded my AI, ELISA. I created her 2 years ago. She is like my personal assistant but so much better.

ELISA is an acronym I used for my program. It stands for _Eternal Living Intellectual System Advancement_. To put her in perspective, she is my own version of JARVIS who can control any technological device I connect to her.

"Miss, your suit is ready for deployment, but the risks-"

"ELISA, sometimes you just got to take risks for something to flourish," I cut her off. It's truly hard to find good Artificial Intelligence these days... Good thing I built her!

The equivalent of a sigh sounds off from ELISA's sound system before my suit starts to build around my simple outfit of a black, long-sleeved Under Armor shirt with silver stripes on my sides and black yoga pants that cover to the bottom of my calves where they meet my black socks. My workout clothes essentially.

I'm poor and needed something to cover me. Sue me.

My suit has the same specs as the Iron Man armor...yes, I did say the Iron Man armor... except more slender, more mobile, more advanced, and (most importantly) more me.

All because of my brilliant brain.

ELISA helps me run the more advanced features of the suit, such as controlling the route of power, maintaining stability during flight, and of course keeping the suit from crumbling and crushing me inside.

"C'mon ELISA! Let's get this show on the road!" I whine as ELISA takes her time to route enough power to the thrusters to allow me to take off.

"One second Miss."

My mask clamps down at last, showing everything I might need during my flight on my HUD. This includes reporting on missiles and repulsors, detailed analysis of my armor from the outside, and of course the time, date, and weather on the top.

"Let's take this baby on a test flight, shall we ELISA?" I ask rhetorically and excitedly. I spread my arms next to my hips and take a deep breath. ELISA's faded voice fills the helmet as I feel the faint heat of the repulsors against my calves, pushing me upwards slowly and carefully.

"Miss, I really recommend we-"

ELISA's voice cuts off again as I take off at high speeds into the air, smashing right through my ceiling and towards the clouds. The sun catches my pink and silver suit, reflecting the colors throughout the greatest city in the United States, nay, the world: Manhattan. A great smile hides beneath the faceplate as I realize how my world will change now that I have perfected the armor and the prototype in my mother's garage isn't the only working model I own.

I feel completely free! Like a bird! Capable of going anywhere I want whenever I'd like through the skies!

But all good things must come to an end…

Out of nowhere, a streak of red and silver appears in front of me and hovers to my side. I take another deep breath before looking at the man that inspired my creation: the Iron Man. Tony Freaking Stark.

"Miss, Mr. Stark is attempting to patch through remotely. Shall I patch him thr-?" ELISA's voice echoes through the suit. I barely manage to think with the noise she makes but still manage to come up with a perfect getaway strategy.

"Yeah, patch him through but get the flares ready," I casually order my AI. I take a deep breath before Tony Stark's connection, preparing for his rampaging screams.

"The last time I saw an armor that looked like mine, I told the young girl to watch it because she didn't quite understand what she would be getting herself into. I could easily sue you for copyri-," I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah. Good luck with that. I just wanted to say 'Hey!' and 'See ya later asshole!'"

I gave the billionaire a little giggle before yelling at ELISA to deploy the flares as I use my propulsion from the repulsors to fling me away from the other genius inventor. The dumber, old one that is.

My flares light up in the man's face, causing him to fall a short distance before he catches himself.

"Put everything in the thrusters on my mark, ELISA," I command. I flip over so my belly hangs down to the ground and my hands reach back from my hips. "MARK!" I scream.

My artificial servant follows my request at once, my thrusters building up power before releasing such a burst I am only a blur in the sky in a matter of seconds.

Like I said. More advanced.

* * *

 **Pretty simple start to her story. I have more written up using bits and pieces of the original story, but I plan to change the story up quite a bit.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! If you want to read more, give the story a follow and you'll be notified as soon as the next chapter is uploaded.**

 **Later Nerds!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, the end to my first part of this story. Not really much to say about it so... enjoy!**

 **Oh! FYI, I see Twila, the protagonist, as Imani Hakim. Don't know why but that's who I'm going with!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I keep a steady speed through the air, watching in case Tony Stark decides to track me down and shoot me out of the sky.

"ELISA, check the radar for heat signatures in our area headed towards our location." I bank around a corner of an upcoming skyscraper to see the abandoned house I have been using as a hangar. It's small, only one-story with a one-bedroom and one bath, but quite homey. While I don't live there, I do spend a lot of time not at school working here. It has a flat roof which I took advantage of by placing a landing spot that could only be seen with Ultra-violet light.

"There are no incoming signatures Miss. Unless you count that handsome young man that is always asking for some of your sugar and milk."

"Thank you very much for reminding me about that ELISA!" I scream with an embarrassed blush on my face. Did she have to mention the handsome part? I hover directly over the incognito landing position and take a moment to calm myself down. "Can you deploy into bracelet mode now, please?"

"As you wish, Miss." I hover down to land as the suit begins to retract around me. The faceplate retracts back to my hair, the helmet expanding over my head and retracting into itself down to my neck. The shoulders separate from my body before the rest of the suit with a loud hiss and begin methodically separating the suit in half and pulling it up and into itself. It continues to fold up until they form into an enormous bracelet on each arm. Finally, they separate into various much smaller bracelets until I have ten bracelets on each side.

"That's still so cool..." I murmur to myself before jumping off the roof and onto a bouncy castle which pops almost immediately after contact. I sigh as the plastic building begins collapsing around me before getting out with only a little bit of struggle with the net... Okay with a lot of struggle! Those things are stupid!

I check around to make sure no one saw my "graceful" escape before walking to the back door and letting myself inside. I never formally decorated the house since I don't stay for long. The kitchen and the living room are one room with a microwave and a TV practically next to each other with a minifridge and a loveseat on the other side of the small room. There's also a sink that is filled with dishes.; clean dishes in one side and dirty ones in the other with a divider to keep them separate. I open up the mini fridge and grab a bottle of water.

I exit the kitchen/living room and head into the bedroom. Well, the room that has a mattress. A computer sits on the floor with a monitor, mouse, and keyboard and a trash can next to it on the far side of the room. Another door leads to the bathroom that is literally just a toilet and a sink. It's a simple house. Just for work.

I unscrew the cap of the water bottle and sip on the cooling drink, barely emptying a quarter of it. I screw the cap back on and throw the bottle onto the mattress. I raise my bracelets up to my face and order, "ELISA, execute lab lockdown procedure seven. And wake me up if any Avengers decide to pay me a visit. Especially our favorite billionaire playboy."

And with that, I fall flat on my back onto my mattress with a ginormous smile. I ignore the last words of ELISA as I drift off to sleep, the rise and fall of my chest the indication I am still alive.

 **OoOoOoO**

The sound of sirens wakes me up immediately.

"Who's there ELISA?!" I scream in panic. I hurriedly fight my way out of my blankets so I can prepare for battle. "How many...?"

 _Thud._

I tripped over my own blanket as I tried to jump off the mattress. This is the reason I hate life.

I scramble back to my feet in a defensive stance, both ready and willing to fight if I so needed. But, when I looked up and around, there was no one there. There was no Iron Man suit, no shield with the American flag, no oversized hammer, no giant green fist. Nothing.

"Miss, the young man that always comes by is knocking on the door. Should I form the Mark I armor and self-destruct?" ELISA asks in her natural voice. I honestly can't tell if she is being serious or not but I was not going to take the chance. How could I, a beautiful and young genius, allow a handsome, muscular, dark-skinned hunk... I mean man to be blown up in an explosion caused by my base? It would be a tragedy... I have to put an end to such a circumstance or else that perfection of a human being would go to waste without ever being in my be-...

...What am I saying? Oh dear Odin, don't tell me I said all that out loud!

No? It was in my thoughts? Good...

"Don't you dare ELISA! I'm going to have to check your CPU later because blowing up your problems is not always the answer!" That sounds like a good excuse right? I'd say that was pretty convincing. I hurry back to my feet and adjust my black Under Armour long-sleeved shirt and matching yoga pants. They fit snuggly against my slender frame and outline my curves nicely. I bunch my hair together quickly behind my head as I head for my dresser and take an elastic hair tie from my top drawer. The tie gets stuck in my hair for a few seconds but I manage to fix it so I don't look like a complete mess with my black, long hair in a messy ponytail.

Who am I kidding? I always look a mess.

Once my hair is all sorted, I run to the door with quiet, long strides and stop just before the door. I take a deep breath while my mind calms before I open the door to greet the hot... I mean... the young gentleman. Today is going to be a good day...

* * *

 **Two-Parter done. Now to figure out what the fuck I want to do with her from now on... comment suggestions if you have an idea! And don't forget to Favorite and Follow the story if you want more!**

 **Later Nerds!**


End file.
